


That Salty French Fry Smell

by HappilyInhuman



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Knights Being Arseholes, M/M, McDonald's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyInhuman/pseuds/HappilyInhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a rich boy in Uni. Merlin is lucky to work at McDonald's. One day they collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Salty French Fry Smell

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired one day while I was hungry and my school's commons had already closed. I traveled through the mean streets of the city where my uni was situated to be served a large fry by a boy who looked just like Bradley James. That got the wheels turning-what if either Arthur or Merlin worked at McDonald's?

It wasn't the first time I'd seen him.

I'd served him once when he and his preppy friends had come into the fast food restaurant where I worked tirelessly to support myself and my mother. At first sight he's the most beautiful boy that anyone has ever set eyes on, but he and his friends were absolute demons to serve.

They were clearly intoxicated. They were noisy,  spilled soda, and ketchup-they even spilled their burgers somehow, demanding new ones as if they were entitled. They were rude, arrogant, and refused to treat any member of my staff with respect. "I'm sorry sir," My star employee Janet told them, "If you'd like another burger you'll need to purchase another one..." The boy's friend scowled.

"Can I speak...haha...stop that...I wanna speak ta tha...manager." The brunette who'd come with him and his friends sloppily articulated.

Janet sighed, "Merlin, can you please come over here, I'm in need of some assistance." I rushed over, it was then that I noticed the blonde, sitting in the far end of the booth, closest to the window. He wasn't being silent; instead he was smiling and laughing at his friend's plight for a new burger. "This man is insisting that he receive a new burger, even though I clearly saw that he purposely ruined his burger by throwing it, _drunkenly may I add,_ at his friend who is sitting across from him."

"I'm sorry," I told the man. "We can't give you a free burger when you purposely disposed of the last one. If you'd like another one you'll need to pay for it."

The brunette furrowed his eyebrows angrily, "This isn't fair!" It was then that the beautiful blonde burst into laughter at the sight of his friend. He was gorgeous, and the sound of his laughter of quite literally music to my ears. I paused before turning away from the table, trying to remind myself that it isn't okay to come on to customers.

****  
  


When I knocked into him on the street I didn't recognise him straight away-but he was yelling at me and I'd never seen such a beautiful face look so angry.

"Augh, this is terrible! I can't go to my class with my blazer all wrinkled...and what is that disgusting smell! Is that...grease!" He was so disgusted that he began to shout curses at me. I paused.

"I'm sorry, Sir." I knew how to deal with such situations...or so I thought. "Here, let me help you up-"

"Help? From you? No. I think you've done quite enough, thank you!" He scowled at me before pausing. "Wait...I smell...I smell french fries now." He sniffed, "Is that you?"

My cheeks flushed red and I rubbed the back of my neck, "Erm...yeah. I sorta work at McDonald's," I said, embarrassed. Here I was, telling a rich, sexy, prat that I worked at the scum of the restaurant world. It was then that I remembered the night he and his friends had come in-but they were so intoxicated that he probably wouldn't remember that anyway.

"Wait. Wait." The man was laughing now, "You're the manager who refused Lance a new burger after he threw it at Percy! Good job mate, that was a right good laugh."

I felt my own lips curling into a smile now, "Thanks," I said, "I'm Merlin and I'm sorry for bumping into you!"

"Yeah it's quite alright..." The boy smiled, "I'm Arthur." I smiled, pleased the boy had told me his name. "Maybe I'll come in again some time...If you can be as entertaining that is."

****  
  


Come in again he did.

I came over to his table, and he was sitting alone, "I hope you're enjoying your meal." I told him, "I also hope you still made it to class on time after I knocked into you..."

"I was a little bit late. It was fine." He said. He was a bit less sociable after that.

I bit my lip, "Which university do you attend?" I couldn't help but be curious, it isn't every day that you meet such a gorgeous man.

He paused and looked up at me for a second before seemingly deciding I was legitimately curious, "University of London, at Queen Mary college." He said as though going somewhere so damn expensive was no big deal.

"Your parents must be very proud." I smiled,  hoping to retreat.

Arthur muttered, "Parent." Singular. I gulped.

"I apologise-"

"No it's okay. You wouldn't have known." He smiled up at me and I finally attempted to made my escape.

"Wait." He said.

I turned around, the smile slipping from my face. I looked Arthur in the eyes, "Yes?"

"Would you like to go on a date?"

**  
**"...Yes."


End file.
